Vehicles Guide
So you have a vehicle and you wanna use it, huh? Here's some basic information on the acquisition, care, and use of your favorite vehicles! What are Vehicles? Vehicles come in several different kinds, some meant for basic travel or cargo and others meant largely for combat. Codewise, vehicles and ships are differentiated by whether they can be flown into space. Tanks These massive armored beasts are used primarily to cart troops and protect officers during combat. They are not known for their accuracy or their ability to pass over bridges or through small doors. They can, however, barrage an exit, causing mayhem from afar or exploding a door that refuses to open. Types of tanks: * J2 Juggernaut Tank * J3 Juggernaut Tank Walkers Walkers are massive troop haulers and combat machines, moving high above the ground on four legs. Because of their size, they can pack a punch and haul a lot, but they also cannot get around to many areas. Their accuracy is noted, as is their ability to barrage from a distance. Types of walkers: * AT-BT All-Terrain Battle Transport Turrets Turrets are immobile defensive structures that are built on-site using heavy blaster guns, hull plates or armor, and system disks. They can move only far enough to block an exit in the room, but they can also barrage approaching troops - if they see them in time. Turrets only come in one kind - Defense Turrets - and will be named by number as you construct them. To construct, simply drop the items needed in the room and +construct turret. The number of hull plates and system disks you use will affect the turret's strength and accuracy, respectively. The better the engineer's stats, the better the turret. When you are done with a turret you own, or which belongs to a faction you lead or sublead, you can +disassemble to reclaim a percentage of the parts, which will vary with your skill. Speeders Buying Vehicles Different planets sell different vehicles, and not all of them are freely available to the general buyer. You'll have to ask around to find the location of a vendor and the best price, and you may have to contact the planet leader to purchase some items - especially those used in combat. Vehicles are generally sold at a combat vendor, not at a spaceport vendor. Vehicle Commands Control and Movement *+lock and +unlock - Locks and unlocks your vehicle. *+board and +leave - Allows you to board or leave a vehicle. *+drive - Drives your vehicle through the exit. *+control - Use usual +control commands to add and remove control of your vehicle. Combat *+target - Shoots at a particular target. *+barrage - Sends artillery through an exit to target those items, people, and armies in the next room. If the exit is a locked door, it attempts to blow the door open. *+evade - Attempt to dodge an attack. Typically, fail! *+turn - Shows your vehicle's turn in the room, as well as the turn order within the vehicle if more than one player is present. Upkeep and Repair *+upgrade - Some minor upgrades may be made to vehicles. More may be coming as code is added to. *+repair - Repairs damage done to the armor of a vehicle. Requires hull plates. Comsystems Vehicles are not typically equipped with comsystems, but they may be installed. System-wide comsystems can be installed in vehicles. In that case, commands for comsys work as they do in ships. You will automatically use the vehicle's comsys if you have control of it. *+comsys/on or +comsys/off here - Turns the comsystem in the vehicle on or off. *+comsys/frequency here= - Adjusts the frequency of the comsys. *See comsys for more detailed comsys commands. Category:Vehicles Category:Guides